harrypotterfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Serpeverde
thumb|250pxSerpeverde è una delle quattro Case della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, ed è per tradizione la casa degli studenti a cui piace esibire le proprie abilità, il proprio ingegno e le proprie ambizioni. Fondata da Salazar Serpeverde, è composta per lo più da studenti Purosangue, in base alla diffidenza del suo fondatore per i maghi e le streghe Nati Babbani. La Casa ha una reputazione negativa, rivendicando di essere la sorgente dei più malvagi maghi d'Inghilterra, tra cui Tom Riddle. Il suo elemento è l'acqua. Abilità e valori Personalità Come è noto, i Serpeverde apprezzano l'ingegno e l'ambizione, ma hanno anche un forte senso di auto-conservazione. Questo significa che i Serpeverde tendono a esitare prima di agire, soppesando tutti i risultati ottenuti (e che peso avrenno questi risultati su loro stessi), al contrario dei Grifondoro, che la loro natura cavalleresca porta ad agire immediatamente d'istinto. Secondo Albus Silente, le caratteristiche dei Serpeverde sono saper parlare il Serpentese, l'ingegno, essere pieni di risorse, la determinazione e "un certo disprezzo per le regole". Caretteristiche ben note del carattere di Harry Potter, che invece è un Grifondoro. thumb|left|130px|Salazar Serpeverde, il fondatoreSerpeverde, insieme a Grifondoro, è una delle Case più competitive a Quidditch, e vinse per sei anni di fila prima dell'arrivo di Harry Potter a Hogwarts. Purezza di sangue Il Cappello Parlante disse che uno degli elementi per scegliere un Serpeverde è la Purezza di sangue. Questo suggerisce che basa la sua decisione molto più sull'opinione dei suoi membri che sul loro lignaggio. Esistono dei Serpeverde Nati Babbani, ma sono molto rari, come fatto notare ingiuriosamente da Scabior, un Ghermidore. Mentre inceve ci sono moltissimi esempi di Mezzosangue ammessi nella CAsa, come Tom Riddle e Severus Piton. Harry Potter stesso stava per essere assegnato a Serpeverde, anche se alla fine optò per Grifondoro. Contrariamente ai desideri degli altri fondatori di Hogwarts, Salazar Serpeverde voleva applicare una stretta politica di ammissione alla scuola - una di questa era di limitarla ai purosangue. La controversia portò Serpeverde a lasciare la scuola e a creare la Camera dei Segreti. Circa mille anni dopo, gli studenti della casa sono ancora seguaci di quella che era l'idea di Serpeverde, e le aperte espressioni di adorazione per la Purezza di sangue fanno supporre che in questa casa siano più presenti che nelle altre. Reputazione Si è detto che molti Maghi Oscuri erano di Serpeverde (anche se non è del tutto sicuro che ve ne fossero tanti prima di Tom Riddle e dei suoi Mangiamorte: siccome Serpeverde era la sua casa, era più facile cercare seguaci tra i suoi compagni). Comunque bisogna far notate che esistono anche maghi buoni e di Serpeverde: come ad esempio Horace Lumacorno che era membro della Casa prima dell'arrivo di Riddle. Un'altro membro degno di nota è Andromeda Black, anche se non siamo del tutto sicuri che fosse una Serpeverde, che è imparentata con molti maghi oscuri (a partire da sua sorella Bellatrix Lestrange, da suo cognato Lucius Malfoye da suo nipote Draco Malfoy), decidendo di abbandonare la lealtà della famiglia per sposare un babbano, Ted Tonks. E anche Severus Piton, che poi si è scoperto essere fedele a Albus Silente, che servì nell'Ordine della Fenice. Astuzia e ambizione possono portare a degli scopi malvagi, ma non necessariamente negativi; mentre l'audacia, l'intelligienza e la lealtà possono facilmente portare al male. La ragione per cui i Serpeverde non possono essere esattamente considerate delle brave persone è perchè ritengono la loro vita più importante di quella degli altri. Quando Harry tentò di scappare, perchè aveva paura che la sua presenza potesse mettere in pericolo i suoi amici, Phineas Nigellus Black lo vide e disse: "Noi Serpeverde siamo coraggiosi, ma non stupidi. Per questo, quando possiamo scegliere, preferiamo sempre salvarci il collo". Comunque a questa regola ci sono delle eccezioni, come per esempio Piton, di cui Harry disse era "un Serpeverde... e probabilmente la persona più coraggiosa che io abbia mai conosciuto". La stessa Rowling difende i Serpeverde, sostenendo che sebbene molti Maghi Oscuri fossero stati Serpeverde, non tutti i Serpeverde sono Oscuri, e che un piccolo gruppo degli adepti di Voldemort era anche di altre Case. Sala comune L'ingresso della Sala Comune dei Serpeverde è dietro un muro delle segrete del Castello di Hogwarts. Per entrare è necessario recitare una parola d'ordine al muro; la parola in questione è Purosangue. All'interno tutto ha l'aspetto di una cella, con lampade verdi e poltrone. Si estende nel sotto suolo, fino a sotto il Lago Nero, le cui acque danno alla Sala Comune una tonalità verdognola. Lista dei Serperverde più conosciuti *Avery (anni '70) *La Casata dei Black (Ad eccezine di Sirius Black e Nymphadora Tonks) *Malcolm Baddock (1994 - 2001) *Miles Bletchley (anni '90) *Barone Sanguinario (al tempo dei fondatori) *Bole (anni '90) *Millicent Bulstrode (1991 - 1998) *Vincent Tiger (1991 - 1998) *Tracey Davis (1991 - 1998) *Derrick (anni '90) *Marcus Flint (1986 - 1994) (Ripetè un anno) *Gregory Goyle (1991 - 1998) *Daphne Greengrass (1991 - 1998) *Harper (1992 - 1999) *Terence Higgs (anni '80 e '90) *Bellatrix Black (1962 - 1970) *Rodolphus Lestrange (anni '60) *Draco Malfoy (1991 - 1998) *Lucius Malfoy (1965 - 1972) *Narcissa Black (1966 - 1973) *Montague (anni '90) *Theodore Nott (1991 - 1998) Pansy Parkinson (1991 - 1998) Graham Pritchard (1994 - 2001) Adrian Pucey (1990s) Tom Riddle / Lord Voldemort (1938 - 1945) Rosier ( 1960s and/or 1970s) Horace Slughorn (dates unknown) Severus Snape (1971 - 1978) Andromeda Tonks (1960s)7 Urquhart (1990s C. Warrington (1989 - 1996) Vaisey (1990s) Cedrella Weasley (dates unknown) Wilkes (1960s and/or 1970s) Blaise Zabini (1991 - 1998) Mafalda Prewett (The infamous Weasley cousin who was cut from the books was identified by J.K Rowling.) (1994 - 2001) 8 Dietro le quinte